Urameshi Twins
by SenaAllMine3120
Summary: Okay Take Yu Yu Hakusho, Give it a twist, add in a chic and wolla you got the Urameshi twins! so Yusuke has a twin sister and their stuck at the hips, they even die together, but what happens when spirit world and demons come crashing into their life? well you get one hell of an adventure. HieixOC YusukeXKeiko KuwabaraxYukina KuramaxBotan Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 surpised to be dead

Author notes: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its Characters except my Kaoruke Urameshi.

**Surprised to be dead**

The sound of a car screeched on the pavement as two teenagers lied dead on the ground in front of a large truck. The boy half way wrapped around a small girl, a even younger boy was off to the side crying. The man driving the truck knelled and whispered "I didn't mean to..." The girl and the boy floated above the seen, their face in utter confusion. The boy had slicked back black hair with a ting of green while he wore a green jump suit, the girl looked similar to him but in stead of brown eyes she had gold, and her sailor suit was black, her hair reaching her hips in soft waves. Once they spotted their own body's in the street shock takes over their minds.

**_And so it all begins, these two names are Yusuke and Kaoruke, both fourteen years old and are suppose to be the hero's of this story, but oddly enough, their dead._**

"Okay this is weird," Kaoru said "Stupid weird." Yusuke finished for her. They floated down to their body's, Yusuke kneeling to touch his own face. The sound of a paramedic team turned them away and watch as the two people in uniform rushed out one going to the small child, the other went to their body's.

"except for some scratches this boy looks just fine." One medic spoke for the little boy, before the child started to cry more.

"Well, at least one of them is."the other reply moving away from the twins body's.

"What!? Hey!" Yusuke and Kaoru said in perfect harmony, getting a bit pissed at them. "We're right here!"

"I hate clean up." one medic said the other nodding in agreement as the two got stretcher and lifted both of them on to one then placing them in the van.

"Cover these two up and take the little boy!" another medic barked orders, they did as told.

"Whoa You think you can do what you want cause you got that stupid uniform on!" Yusuke yelled at the man, "you can't just write us off!" Kaoru finished for him.

"LISTEN TO US!" both yelled punching the man together, their fist sliding through his body and taking the rest of them through and floating off. The paramedics driving off with them watching up side down in the air.

"well that wasn't normal." they said in sync looking to each other. "okay let's think!" Kaoru said crossing her arms and legs, Yusuke copying her. "yeah this isn't the first time we've been in a jam, right?" Kaoru nodding in agreement to his statement.

"Today did start off different."

"Yeah we went to school." Yusuke finished for her again.

* * *

**_~Flash Back~_**

/Yusuke and Kaoru Urameshi report to mister Takanaka's Office immediately! Urameshi Do you two hear me!?/ the load speakers sounded as Keiko walked up the stairs to the roof. Yusuke and Kaoru sat against the wall behind the door, Yusuke greeted her first.

"Hey, nice skirt."

"All the girls have to wear these, Kaoruke" Keiko said as she gave a glare to Kaoru who was waring a black sailor suit. Yusuke just pulled out a candy and popped it towards his open mouth, mid air Keiko snatched it. "just like the boys have to wear blue jump suits, which I noticed your not properly dressed either, Yusuke!"

"Oh give me a break Keiko", Yusuke said rolling his eyes, "beside we look better in black and green." Kaoru finished.

"Maybe I would be more tolerant if I could see both of you in school more then once every ten days!" she yelled at them, they just yawned and relaxed more. "you give our class a horrible attendance which get me in trouble as a class representative! Plus you two wont even be able to graduate middle school!" Keiko huffed. "sometimes I think you two only care about yourselves, then you go mess that up too! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Nice uniform, its lacy." Yusuke said from behind her, her skirt lifted by his hand. Keiko turned around and slapped him hard in the face.

"Yusuke! You perv! Boys like you should be strung up in the street!"

"He won't change Keiko, I suggest wearing shorts." Kaoru told her, grinning like her brother while she slightly lifted her own skirt to reveal black bike shorts. before following her stumble-ling brother out the door she said. "oh and I like you new undies, polka dots fit you."

"Stupid Twins, they haven't grown up sense they were four years old!" she yelled at no one, a blush covered her whole face, then left after the twins disappeared.

"Keiko? Are they gone?"two girls peaked out from around the corner of a wall.

"Why are you ducking around the corner?"Keiko asked tilting her head.

"Be- because we're scared of the great Urameshis." one girl said.

"I can't believe you can acutely talk to them!" the other said.

"Aren't you afraid of what they might do? Or worse what people might say of it?"

"Not really, they just want you to think that. On the inside their like a couple of puppies." Keiko said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah but you haven't heard the latest news about him Keiko! They are supper tough and kill for fun!" One said as they came closer.

"Yeah if you cross their path Yusuke and Kaoruke will whistle for 2000 bad guys with guns!"

"Oh come on Yusuke doesn't even know how to whistle," Keiko said waving off their funny imagination.

"What?" both said in disbelief

"Besides they couldn't order around two people, let alone 2000. They don't have a lot of friends." Keiko finished.

"Not from what I heard."

"Yeah I think we would know." they said while Keiko sighed at their attitude.

Both Yusuke and Kaoru where walking through one of the school yards, both looked sort of unnerved.

/Urameshi I know you two are here today, come to my office immediately!/

"Dammit when is that old man ever going to give up?", Yusuke mumbled, Kaoru just shook her head. The sound of two people talking drew their attention, around the corner two boys from their school sat on the ground. One held a wallet in his hand and showing it off to his friend.

"No way man! You mean he just gave you his wallet? That's fresh!" the boys friend said and chuckled.

"You bet it is! He was trying to pick on me, so I told him I was the Urameshi twin's cousin, he just dropped it and ran." the guy said

"Well what are you going to do if the twins find out you said that cousin stuff? They'll Kill you!" the other said while leaning in like it was a secret. The twins easily over heard them and walked up behind the one with the wallet.

"Oh spare me, those block heads would probably think its true." the two boys began to laugh when one spotted the twins behind his friend holding the wallet. Total fear crossed his face as he stared like a dear caught in headlights. The twins weren't happy either.

"Hey whats wrong?" the other said turning to look behind him. Both boy jumped up and scampered over to the wall. Cowering in fear from Yusuke as he kept walking towards them.

"Hey cousin." Kaoru said with a giggle and evil smirk, she stayed back sense she wasn't needed, as Yusuke slammed his hand on the wall next to the boys head.

"I swear I didn't mean it! Here take it." the boy said fear making him shake as he tried to hand over the wallet. But he dropped it when Yusuke yelled at him, both of the twins frowning at the boys.

"You think I want your stupid money, huh!?" just as Yusuke was going to punch him, Mr. Iwamoto Came around the corner. He was Kaoru's teacher while Mr. Akashi was Yusuke's, Kaoru considered her brother lucky sense he had the less violent teacher.

"Yusuke put down your fist. You boys are safe from him now." he said as he came closer. He gave both Yusuke and Kaoru dirty looks before asking the two boys what happen. They bowed their heads and muttered a nothing and we're fine, of course he spotted the wallet on the ground and smile graced his lips. Kaoru felt shivers go up and down her side, she practically wanted to barf.

"I see, they we're beating you two up for your wallet, typical scum behavior." Kaoru scooted closer to her brother, both giving a glare and a Whatever. Daring him to continue pissing them off, this warning went unheard as he did continue.

"Weeds like you two should have been pluck a long time ago, you don't belong here!" Mr. Iwamoto growled out.

"You shouldn't talk," Kaoru hissed "it makes you sound stupid." Yusuke finished, both giving one last look to the boys, before turning on their heels and walking off. Leaving Iwamoto Seething mad and the two boys sighing in relief. Both headed towards the front gates and where about to leave when they got hit on the head.

"Okay someones dea- oh sorry old man." Yusuke said while turning around only to see Mr. Takanaka with a angry face on, Kaoru pouted and rubbed her sore head. She didn't like people touching her head, but Takanaka always did it.

"That's Mr. Takanaka to you two, I've been calling for you all morning on the loud speaker."

"Didn't hear ya." they said in sync "guess it's not so loud after all, huh?" Yusuke joked, Mr. Takanaka gave them noogies making Kaoru pout more in pain with her brother as they pushed his hands off. Yusuke didn't like it either.

"I couldn't help but notice that you both were leaving us." Mr. Takanaka noted.

"Yeah we got kicked out." Yusuke grumbled before Takanaka grab both their ears, making Kaoru yip in pain, pulling them back onto school grounds.

"Is that a fact? Perhaps we should discuss this in my office. We'll have tea." he said pulling both of them till two popping sounds made him look at two detach ears. Shouting in surprised he tossed them and fell on his butt.

"Relax old man," Kaoru said smiling sweetly at him from atop the school wall. "they're just toys." Yusuke finished, grinning like an idiot next to her. "Thank for the visit, now leave us alone!" they jumped off the other side of the wall escaping Takanaka.

"Yusuke, Kaoruke we can talk!" Mr. Takanaka shouted before crunching over from back pain. Kaoru and Yusuke already walking down the street.

"Figures the one day we feel like going to school," Kaoru grumbled leaving Yusuke to finish the sentence. "everyone wants to push on us and give us stupid lectures."

"I hate that school!" Kaoru shouted

"I hate this Town!" Yusuke said both grumbling in agreement as they walk towards an apartment complex then into their house. Their mother sat on her futon with a cigaret. Her dark brown hair flowing down to her waist like Kaoruke's, except Kaoru pulled hers back with a headband and her was black like Yusuke's.

"Oh great," Kaoru said "Mother of the year." Yusuke finished.

"Get me some coffee." Kaoru sighed and went to make it, while Yusuke mumbled something inaudible . "Why aren't you in school?" Atsuko asked sounding a little angry

"They pissed us off," Yusuke grumbled more. "so we left." Kaoru said while pouring their mother her coffee and walked it over to her.

"Well if you two are never going to go there you might as well quit and find yourself s a job." Atsuko said rudely, while thanking Kaoru for the coffee, Yusuke turned around to see her turn on the TV.

"Are you going to give us a lecture to mom?" Yusuke said, "in your pajamas?" Kaoru finished both sounding sarcastic.

"If you two hate preaching so much then you should live on your own." Yusuke opened his mouth to speak but she wasn't done. "But You can't do that now can you?"

Just like that Kaoru and Yusuke were back out on the street walking no where.

"I swear could this day get any stupider!" Yusuke yelled while kicking a can that was in front of him, Kaoru walked behind him with her own frown and grumbled something about stupid adults. Just then three boys with dark blue jump suits surrounded them, Kuwabara came out after them in his light blue uniform. His Orange hair looked like it was stuck in the fifties, his angular face and pointed eyes made him look tough but his creepy smile ruined it.

"The Urameshi Twins." Kuwabara said

" Hey Kuwabara your conscious," Kaoru stated.

"I'm not use to that." Yusuke commented. Pissing Kuwabara off enough to grab Yusuke's collar and lifting him a little.

"that was a cheep shot last time! And I was only knocked out for a little bit Okay! Now I'm back and am going to beat you so bad even kitten won't look at cha!"

"Didn't WE do that to you last time?" Kaoru said hatting that Kuwabara always ignored her sense 'he doesn't fight girl'. Kuwabara just glared at her and didn't say anything.

"Sorry you had to catch us on such a bad day," Yusuke leaned in with a evil smile on. "It makes us real Jerks!" Kaoru pitch in crossing her arms and smirking at the seen before her. Right on queue Yusuke punched, kneed, kick, elbowed and slammed Kuwabara literally into the pavement.

"Ahhh I feel better." Yusuke said, him and Kaoru smiled happily and walked away, Kaoru whistling a sweet tune.

"Hey Kuwabara maybe you should quit picking so many fights with Urameshi?" one of Kuwabara's friend said while checking if hes all right.

"That makes 0 wins and a 156 loses." another one said

"Nooo!" suddenly Kuwabara jumped up and said "I almost had him that time!" then fainted again.

'okay now I'm remembering' floating Yusuke said.

'Yeah after that we met the kid' floating Kaoru commented.

Yusuke and Kaoru were walking down the street when a ball rolled to their feet made them stop. A small boy chased after it and ran right up to them, asking if he could have his ball back he even added a please to the end. Kaoru wanted to hug the cute thing.

"LISTEN KID!" Yusuke shouted at the boy, Kaoru placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder to stop him from yelling more.

"There are are cars here and you could get hurt if you ball rolled into the street." Kaoru said sweetly, When the kid just stared at them Yusuke lifted the ball to cover his face then lowered it to reveal his funny face, still blank, then Kaoru did it, still blank. Some how they ended up with the ball in Yusuke's pants and chopsticks in his nose, both Kaoru and the little boy cracking up laughing, then both Kaoru and Yusuke gave the boy his ball back giving a last warring of where to play before crossing the street.

Across the street they noticed the little boy still playing on the side walk, frowning the two watched him when he kicked to hard and sent the ball into the street, Kaoru immediately taking action and ran out into the street before the boy, right when a man in a large truck came speeding down the street on his phone.

"KAORU!" Yusuke shouted following after his sister as she pushed the boy out of the way Yusuke wrapped his arms around her to protect her from the truck, killing them both.

**~Flash Back End~**

* * *

"So that's it? We're dead?" Kaoru asked him, her eyes sad.

"But if we're dead done there then who are we up here?" Yusuke pondered, calming his normal anger.

"Wait, that means we're ghost!?" Kaoru said surprised at what death means.

"BINGO BINGO! You win the prize!" a feminine voice said causing both siblings to turn to the speaker, floating on a oar was a blue haired girl with pink eyes and a light pink kimono. She smiled happily at the two twins. "I didn't expect you to figure it out so quickly."

Yusuke pulled Kaoru behind him and glared at the girl. "Who the hell are you?" he growled out, Kaoru peaked from over his head.

"When people die unexpectedly, like you two just did, they often can't except it and become ghosts, you see?"

"You didn't answer his question, lady." Kaoru hissed.

"Botan s my name pilot of the river of sticks, I take care of people like you two. I believe in your culture they also call me the grim reaper, ring any bells?"

"A pretty girl like you, please your no grim reaper!" Yusuke said

"Well I'm not sure I should take that as a complement or a insult."

"Plus if you where a real messenger of death you would take this more seriously." Kaoru pointed out

" How grim can you be when you say bingo?" Yusuke questioned

"And your suppose to ware a big black robe and look like a skeleton!" Kaoru added.

"Now I see what type of people are you are, it in my guide book! Instead of being surprised or scared,you two get defensive and tell me I don't know what I'm talking about." she readied out of the small guide book she pulled out of her sleeve, Still smiling.

" Yusuke Urameshi, age fourteen Personality is impulsive and ill mannered with a bad temper, has no respect for authority and is a horrible student." Botan read off and Kaoru tried to keep Yusuke calm.

"Kaoruke Urameshi, Age fourteen personality, without Yusuke is shy and a loner, but also ill mannered with a manageable tamper and no respect for authority, a terrible student. Things weren't looking up for you two were they?" Botan listed of again, Kaoru eye started to twitch.

"That none of YOUR business!" both twins shouted in sync, Botan just laughed.

"Okay death lady," Yusuke spoke calmly "tell us what happen to the kid we saved." Kaoru said afterwords.

"You want to go visit him?" Botan asked, getting a nod from both of them. They floated off to the hospital and peaked though on of the windows that had to boy and his mother.

"We got the test results back and he has a couple scraps but no broken bones or brain damage." a doctor told the worried mother with her small boy, who was covered in some bandages.

"Oh Thank God!" The mother cried hugging her son.

"Well look at that," Yusuke said "He's okay." Kaoru finished.

"Okay Botan, we got no regrets." Kaoru said "So take us to hell or where ever we're going!" Yusuke finished but both tilted their heads to the side as she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" they both growled at .

"Maybe you should of let me talk earlier, so see I'm not here to take you away from this would I'm here to see if you two would accept an ordeal that will give you, your life's back."

"An ordeal? Really?" Kaoru asked. "what in the world are you blabbering about?" Yusuke questioned.

"None of us were expecting either of you to die today let alone both of you. You've thrown us all through a loop. Run someone with both your periodontal 1000 times and they would never save a kid like that, no one saw it coming and quite frankly we haven't prepared a place for you two yet." told them.

"Oh give me a freaking break!" Yusuke shouted "Are you tell us you guys were expecting that little boy to die?!" Kaoru snapped.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you this, but with out the confusing cause by you two running out into the street, the boy would of gotten out with one less scrape on his right shoulder."

"What? But he was heading right towards him." Yusuke whispered.

"Yes well the driver would of varied to the left, in other words your deaths were complete and utter waste!" Botan said laughing lightly both Kaoru and Yusuke stop floating and dropped from the sky. "surprised? Yes I can hardly blame you for that!"

both Kaoru and Yusuke came back up ready to rip the little reaper in half, both pissed that their death were wasted.

"Cool you jets! I told you both have a second chance at life, don't you remember? Just go through this little ency ordeal and you'll be back to life in no time! You two should feel special, cases like this one only happen once every 100 years." both Kaoru and Yusuke looked at each other and turned away from Botan, dropping lower to earth and floating away.

"Your just like our teachers," Kaoru said "No idea whats acutely happening." Yusuke muttered afterwords.

"Whats that suppose to mean? I know exactly whats happening and I'm saying you can fix it by following a few steps!" Botan said following the floating siblings. " come on, it's a pretty good deal don't you think?"

"Maybe, but no thanks." Yusuke said hooking his hands behind his head trying to relax midair, Kaoru did the same but laid back and crossed her legs like she was on a bed.

"I think I like being a ghost, what about you Yusuke?" Kaoru asked her brother.

"Yeah I like it too, Botan did say our life was kind pathetic." Yusuke pointed out

"Everyone going to be a lot happier with us erased," Kaoru said hiding the hurt feeling she got.

"Teachers can rest their big mouths," Yusuke tried to joke to make her feel better, he also had that hurt feeling.

"Mom can party when ever she wants now without worrying were we are." Kaoru smiled back appreciating his joke.

"I'm sorry you two feel that way at such an early age." Botan said sadly

"Well you got to agree, there's no point in us doing some stupid ordeal." they both said in sync

"I don't guess there's any point in making big decision in a hurry, why don't you spend some time at your wake and think it over." Botan said while floating off. "I'll be back when you two decide."

"Do you have worms in your ear lady?" Yusuke shouted after her. "We did Decide!" Kaoru shout with him.

* * *

_**~At the Twins house~**_

People filled their yard dressed in black, student, teachers and neighbors came to their wake.

"Whoa all our classmates are here." Kaoru stated

"Just like I thought, look at them laughing!" Yusuke growled

"Their probably just came over here cause their getting extra credit!" Kaoru added

"Keiko, please..." one girl said trying to hold Keiko up.

"Yusuke, Kaoru. No no no no no!" Keiko started to cry and say their names over and over again.

"Is she making all that racket," Yusuke asked, "for us?" Kaoru frowned she hated making Keiko cry, and she knew her brother shared the same feelings.

"Come on, let go back, this isn't right." Kuwabara's friend said trying to hold him back

"Shut up! Let Go Of Me Would Ya!" Kuwabara shouted.

"What Kuwabara?" Yusuke said in surprise. Kaoru eyes widen and blink a couple of times in shock.

"Damn you! You guys just think you can back out cause your scared!"

"Kuwabara this place is for mourning!"

"I'm not gonna leave! Not in tel they come out here and lets me fights him!"

"They can't do that!"

"I'm gonna beat you down you punk! Then we'll see who Kaoru cheers for then! YOU HEAR ME! Who do you think you are huh? Dirty punks! Who am I gonna fight now?! Huh? Who?"

"Come on.."

"NO! You guys are suppose to be here! Be here for me!" Kuwabara shouted last before he began to cry.

"Come on Kuwabara lets go." slowly his friends dragged him out. "sorry about all that."

Yusuke and Kaoru watched as he kept crying. Kaoru shed one tear for both her and Yusuke, but just one. The sound of their nasty teachers dried the rest of them and replaced them with discuss.

"Did you see those scum?" Mr. Iwamoto said

"They're just some losers the Urameshi twin hung out with. To bad that car wasn't big enough for them too."

"Now now, we should be glad, after a life of being worthless those two did something to give our school a good reputation."

"Well between you and me Mr. Iwamoto I would saw they saved that boy on accident while they where trying to steal his lunch money!"

"I wouldn't be surprised by that Mr. Akashi." They both laughed as they mocked them. Both Yusuke and Kaoru wanted to punch them, well Kaoru wanted to hit lower.

"Dammit even at our wake the mock us!" Yusuke growled and Kaoru hissed out her anger. Just as Yusuke went to grab Mr. Iwamoto's shoulder and Kaoru went for Mr. Akashi, someone alive grab them before they could and turned the two nasty teachers around.

"What do you suppose is more disgraceful, that boy shouting in misery or your insensitive and idiotic words?" Mr Takanaka growled leaving Yusuke and Kaoru speechless.

"Takanaka." they both whispered. Takanaka walked past the two rude teachers and into the house where he bowed to Atsuko then turned to the picture of the twins looking back surprised.

"At first I was surprised, to hear that you both saved a kid at the cost of your own life. You have act much more selfishly then that. Darn Yusuke Kaoruke I don't know why I don't feel like talking well of you two. Why didn't you stay? You both could of made something great out of yourself!" Mr. Takanaka spoke softly but started to shake as he cried.

"Yusuke Kaoru..."Atsuko whispered as she too started to cry like a small child, tears rolling down her face. Kaoru floated over to her and sat next to her on the ground and watched dishearteningly as their mother mourned their death.

"This way dear." a woman spoke leading her child into the house to sit in front the two caskets.

"Yes mother." the boy who was saved said following his mother and copying her as she prayed for the two.

"Now you should say something to honor them." his mother told him as she bowed to Atsuko.

"Thank you for saving me and making funny faces!" the boy said happily, his mother grabbed his hand, then walked out with him.

"Mommy would it be okay if I played with them tomorrow?" the boy asked his mother

"No son." she said sadly kneeling to be his height. He looked sad at first then smiled.

"I know some people sounded mad at them, but they're really nice, they made funny faces at me and they got me my ball too! I don't know why those people where crying like that, it was probably because they wanted to play with them too!" the boy finished as his mother began to cry and hugged him to her. The two watched as his mother cried for them and her boy. Seeing enough both floated up in the sky and watched the full moon shine down, both thinking the same thing.

"Well have you decided?" Botan asked fading in from no where, both Yusuke and Kaoruke looked really sad.

"Hey Botan?" Kaoru asked

"Yes dear?"

"Have you ever not know about something, that seemed obvious to everyone else?" Yusuke asked

"That happens to us all, I think." she answered honestly. "So are you ready now?"

"Yeah we are." they both said.

"Good to hear no lets not waste any more time and get started, shall we!" Botan sang flying past them, Kaoru hopped on the ore like Botan, but Yusuke was too late and had to grab the end of the ore.

"Where are you going to take us?" Yusuke asked. Kaoru gave him a hand and pulled him up on the ore, both held on for dear, oh never mind.

"To the Spirit World!"

"To the what?" Kaoru asked

"To the Spirit World, we're going to see someone who can explain the ordeal and give you what you need."

"What do we need?" the both asked

"You'll see!"

"HEY!" they yelled at her.

**_And that's the way it is, after their first day of being dead Yusuke and Kaoruke agree to under go a mysterious ordeal that may bring them back to life. But what adventures await them in the Spirit world._**


	2. Chapter 2 Koenma of spirit worls

SenaAllMine3120: Hey I wanted to say thank you to those that reviewed as you can see I updated chapter 1, and detailed it a lot more.

Kaoruke: SenaAllMine3120 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters except for me and any other OC she throws in there!

**Koenma of the spirit realm**

_**Earlier to day Yusuke and Kaoruke Urameshi were killed in a car accident after saving a boys life, now they've become ghosts and was greeted by the spiritedly Botan who identified herself as the grim reaper. In life the twins were hopeless delinquents and told her they were glad to be dead, but after going to his wake and seeing the despair of their loved ones they agreed to under go an ordeal that will perhaps restore their life.**_

Kaoru and Yusuke sat on the ore behind Botan as the flew through the clouds to the place Botan called spirit world.

"So can you explain to us again about this place we're going to." Kaoru asked.

"The Spirit World!" Botan said, not even looking back at them.

"Right But what is that?" Yusuke questioned trying to yell over the wind, or through those worms in Botan's ears.

"It's the realm where the people outside of the living world exist, including the person that will explain your ordeal." Botan spoke enchantingly.

"And who is this mystery man?" Kaoru questioned. "If someone wants to sy something they should come to us!" Yusuke declared after his sisters question.

"His name is King Yama." Botan said.

"What!? We're dealing with royalty now?" both asked shocked.

"That right Yusuke Kaoruke, and you better not be fouled mouthed or impolite around him like you two usually are!" Botan said sternly turning around to give them both a hard look, "He calls the shots and he can send you both to oblivion forever if he wants to!"

"Whoa hold on a second!" Kaoru said panicked, "I think we should discus this!" Yusuke said just as panicked, but it was to late as they had already reach the giant portal to Spirit World and were flying though. On the other side every thing looked yellow and pink a huge river flowed under them in a snake like pattern.

"Wow, every thing is huge!" Yusuke said amazed, "Is that the River of Sticks?" Kaoru asked

"Well of course!" Botan said happily, all they could say was ooh. They look at the beautiful scenery and Kaoru couldn't help but let out a whisper of the word.

"Just up ahead is the gate way of decision." Botan pointed at a giant Japanese styled castle then sped up making Kaoru lose her balance and slide backward to Yusuke, who easily caught her. The landed safely at the front of huge door with smaller sized doors with in it.

"Oh man, What a pad!" Yusuke and Kaoru said amazed at the shear size.

"Botan here, I got two new arrivals with me!" Botan spoke to the door, just like that the smaller door open for them the hall way looked dark and was painted a bloody red.

"This place looks like a giant throat!" Kaoru commented, stepping behind Yusuke who tried to look tough but his knee were shaking.

"Are you sure it safe?" Yusuke questioned.

"Don't wine." Botan said to them as she walked past and down the creepy hall way.

"Hey!" Yusuke spoke but grumbled and followed Botan, Kaoru held onto the end of his shirt like a life line while she looked around the place, fear showing clearly on he face. Yusuke glanced back at her and let his eyes soften when she looked at him, placing a smile on to comfort her, receiving a shaky smile in return.

"No worry's Kaoru, no matter how big this guy is we can take him!" Yusuke said confidently.

"Really? How?" Kaoru asked her brother her smile becoming more relaxed.

"I'll punch in the nose! Then you can go for his balls! Then let's see how he likes taking orders!" Yusuke smiled evilly and laughed, Kaoru joining him, they stopped when they both ran into Botan.

"What in the world are you muttering about?!" Botan asked

"Nothing." they said in sync, noticing that they reached another door. Botan looked at them suspicious, but turned around anyways and pressed a button on the door.

" Botan again will you let him know I have the Urameshi twins."

"We're opening the gate." a voice came through the small speaker next to the button. The door opening as commanded, Yusuke and Kaoru prepared for the worse. They didn't expect what they saw and both had huge eyes at the ogers running around with paper work and talking on the phone all of them looking very busy.

"What is this place the dead people stock exchange?" Yusuke joked, and Kaoru hid behind him. Botan just kept walking till they reached, once again, another door that opened on its own.

"Sir. I have brought you the twins you requested to see." Botan said bowing, making Kaoru jump and hid behind Yusuke and Yusuke pull up his fist to look around frantic.

"Where is he? Is he invisible?" Yusuke asked panicked

"Am right here, look down! Yes there you go!" A child's voice spoke, Kaoru peaked from behind her brother, both of them looked down to see a toddler with a blue hat that said Jr. and a binky in his mouth. Kaoru instantly came out and scooped him up cuddling him to her chest.

"Aw your so adorable~ so cute!" she cooed,

"This is the guy that's in charge?!" Yusuke laughed, the baby struggled then jumped out of Kaoruke's hands, and fixed his outfit.

"Yes and welcome! How do you like my castle?" the baby said giving the now frowning Kaoru a glare. He simple walked over to the desk in the middle of the room and sat in his chair, the three following behind him.

"This is Yusuke and Kaoruke Urameshi and they're honored to meet you!" Botan presented, Kaoru an Yusuke didn't say anything. smacking Yusuke, sense he was closer, Botan growled. "Hey are you trying to make me look stupid tell him how honored you two are!"

Both siblings just burst out laughing, pissing the baby off.

"That's a good one Botan, but lets be serious, okay?" Yusuke said after laughing Kaoru giggled still.

"Why would I lie about something like this, moron!" Botan yelled at him Yusuke just laughed.

"Why would spirit world be run by a toddler?!" Kaoru said in between giggles, pointing at the baby.

"Don't point your finger at him!" Botan yell at her, smacking Kaoruke's hand down. They both just kept laughing.

"And to think we were scared of the great King Yama!" Yusuke laughed out between breaths. The toddler just cleared his throat and spoke.

"To be more exact am the mighty Koenma, son of King Yama. Even though I appear to be a child, I've been around over fifty times longer then you have so watch your mouth when you speak to me!" Prince Koenma spoke pointing his finger at Yusuke and Kaoruke who had gotten over their giggles.

"So it take hundreds of year to move past a dipper?" Yusuke asked, chuckling at his own joke. Botan smacked his head with her fist.

"Can't you show an ounce of decency!?" she yelled, and Koenma stood up in his chair crossing his hands behind his back.

"Acutely I'm quite proud to say that in addition to know the greatest secrets of the universe I'm quite potty train, now lets skip to the business shall we." Koenma said hoping onto his desk in front of the two siblings. "Kaoruke and Yusuke Urameshi I present you your ordeal!" he pulled out two golden eggs.

"Our ordeal is golden chicken eggs?" Kaoru asked looking up at Koenma with Yusuke.

"Your ordeal is what inside them, and I assure you they wont be chickens. Hatch these eggs and face what comes out." Koenma said ominously.

"So what the trick? Do we do something to hatch it?" Yusuke asked receiving a shake of the head from Koenma.

"No no, not at all you only have to keep them with you, this is a spirit beast and it feeds off the energy admitted from your soul. This will be a true and consent test of your characters, the thing you do and feel will change the monster inside, for the better or for worse. If as to be expected from both your profiles, your spirit wicked and cruel then the beasts that hatches will be the same way, they will devourer you and you'll be lost forever, this as you can image is a very painful process." Koenma explained, Kaoru ran and hid behind Yusuke who also looked terrified of the eggs.

"How ever if the energy you admit is good and true then so will the spirit beasts, it will take care of you and guide you both back into you living bodies. Of course if it sound to risky then you can always back out and remain as ghosts, the chose is yours" Koenma finished, both twins looked at each other then grabbed an egg.

"Oh and I mustn't forget, take these and ware them constantly." Koenma added handing them two silver ribbons with a signal bell on each, hesitantly they both took one and tied it around the others wrist.

"What are they for?" Yusuke asked as Kaoru tied the ribbon around his wrist.

"They help with bringing you both back to life, so don't take them off." Koenma warned them, looking nervous about the the two trinkets. They nodded and left with egg in hand.

* * *

_**~Human World~**_

"I can't believe we did that." Yusuke mumbled while staring at the egg in his hand, Kaoru nodded in agreement, staring at her own egg.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for reflection." Botan said getting both of their attention. " Koenma said that entail the ordeal is finished he'll keep a pulse in you bodies, but that wont help if they're cremated at the funeral."

"Ahh, We forgot!" both said shocked, Botan laughed at their harmony.

"Can't be alive if you don't have a body to live in, now can you?" Botan joked.

"Oh give me a break!" Kaoru complained

"Then what are we waiting for!" Yusuke yelled flying off somewhere, the girls following close behind. Kaoru ended up running in to Yusuke when he stopped, making them flip in the air as Botan to zoom past.

"Why did you stop, bro?" Kaoru asked her arms resting on his shoulders like he was giving her a piggy back ride.

"I thought we weren't stopping?" Botan asked coming back.

"Well how do we tell them to keep our bodies 20 feet away from the nearest stopping, is there any way for ghosts to communicate with living people?!" Yusuke explain asking Botan for answers.

"Yes." Botan replied simply.

"So are you going to tell us?" Kaoru asked impatiently

"You can just stand at their bed side." Botan said

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked

"Human beings are more in tune with the supernatural when they're asleep, so ghost can talk to people in their dreams!" Botan explained smiling happily.

"Well I'll be darn." the both said understanding. After that they raced of to their apartment, when they got there their mother was way drunk and throwing bottles at the wall.

"You FOOLS!" Atsuko cried out "Why what were you two thinking. NO ONE GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DIE!" she drank more as she hit the table in front of their caskets with a empty bottle then dinged the praying bells, over and over again.

"It's so very sad." Botan said watching the seen.

"The only thing sad now is she got one more reason to act that way." Yusuke said plainly.

"She won't listen." Kaoru added.

"Let's move on, I think I know someone who will." Yusuke told them, so they floated over to Keiko's house. Inside Keiko's room every thing was clean and she had pink things on her desk.

"Look at that, her room became a lot more girly sense we were kids." Yusuke said, him and Kaoru walked over to Keiko's bed.

"Hey whats up Keiko?" they asked softly together, noticing she was crying.

"She's crying," Kaoru pointed out

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

~Keiko's Dream~

"YUSUKE, KAORU!" Keiko yelled out chasing after them, tripped fell. "Wait! Wait..."

The twins looked to each other then back at Keiko as she mumbled wait over again. Yusuke sat on top of her Indian style, while Kaoru sat off to the side of her.

"Listen to us, Keiko. We need you to pull yourself together." Kaoru said calmly to her

"We're coming back,it hard to explain but we're ghosts right now and we need to take care of these eggs then-" Yusuke started listing off, till Keiko muttered his name. "Hey are you hearing me this is Important!"

"Your heavy." she whispered, Yusuke blinked then started to float above her.

"We need you to take care of our bodies till we come back!" Kaoru said

"You got to tell them not to cremate us!" Yusuke said

"And tell our mom not to waste her life away cause we're going to be fine." Kaoru added

"Mhmm.." Keiko nodded

"Well I guess that's it Keiko." Yusuke told her. "we're coming back and I don't want to see you cry anymore." they both wiped a tear from each cheek.

"Oh Yusuke! Kaoru! " Keiko said waking up, she looked around to see her empty room. "but they were, I thought, was that all really just a dream?" she reached up to touch one of her cheeks. "No I'm sure I felt it."

The next morning Keiko went over to their house to see Atsuko, when no one answered she just opened the door, Atsuko was asleep at the shrine. The sound of the squeaky door woke her up, she turned so she could see Keiko.

"hi Keiko." Atsuko greeted

"Hello Atsuko, did I wake you?" Keiko asked

"I just had the strangest dream about Kaoruke and Yusuke." Atsuko said making Keiko gasp.

"They were in another world with ogers and Yusuke just kept knock them down till they became their leaders." she said flipping her hair. "sounds like them, doesn't it?"

"I dream of them to." Keiko said

"Oh? Was it like mine?" Atsuko asked, Keiko didn't know what to say. "then maybe it was true."

"Yes maybe." Keiko said trying to smile, she shut the door and came inside.

"This dream your mother had seems to give her comfort, and Keiko doesn't want to take that from her." Botan said to them.

"While she being comforted we're going to be a barbeque!" Yusuke stated

" Botan is there another way to communicate with living people, this dream business isn't going to cut it." Kaoru pointed out.

"hmm I wonder..." Botan said think of an idea.

* * *

_**~Kaoruke's POV~**_

Botan was flipping through one of her books after I asked what else we could do, but my brother was getting impatient and started complaining.

"Geez your kill me! I mean call me crazy but I think as the messenger of death you'd know how to do this!"

"well if the dream communication isn't working there's always the final method." Botan told us.

"You always this vague?" I asked sarcastically, getting hmmp for the death lady.

"Under the final method, you talked to Keiko by taking control someone else body." Botan explained

"Oh right we've seen that in movies and stuff, you mean like a possession?" Yusuke questioned

"Yeah sorta." Botan said looking at her book again.

"Can we do it with anybody?" I ask trying to see away of doing this.

"Well no there are some rules, first you have to know them and second they have to be unusually aware of the supernatural." Botan listed off from her book.

"In that case we're screwed." me and Yusuke say in sync, you know it sucks to play jinx games with your twin, it lasts hours, trust me we've tried it. "there's no one like that."

Down on earth Kuwabara's face paled and he turned around to see nothing.

"Something the matter Kuwabara?" his friends with puffy brown hair asks.

"Do you think we're being followed?" another with a shaved head asks.

"I'm feeling a chill." Kuwabara stated turning around to his friends.

"Geez maybe it's the flu." the shortest with black hair said.

"I doubt it!" Kuwabara said shacking his head.

"it's just the tickle feeling kicking in." the shaved head said.

"The tickle?" the shortest asks.

"That's what just what we call it when Kuwabara starts detecting the presents of ghost around us." he answers.

"Yeah it's true, I've had the tickle feeling sense kindergarten, voice chase me home at night, scary old woman whisper things to me in my dreams, sometimes their nice usually their not. I think its cause they know I'm a natural leader" Kuwabara explained sounding kind of shaken.

"Well that's a surprise." I said literately surprised to see Kuwabara being useful.

"That goof acutely has a purpose?" Yusuke said sharing the same feel of surprise as me. After we said that Kuwabara turn and looked straight at us, look of fear on his paler face. Then turned back to his friends.

"The ghost monsters right behind me, man, they made a noise" Kuwabara told them.

"Are you sure?" shortest asked.

"Is it the scary old lady with the ax again?" the guy with the shaved head asked.

"No it sounds more like a puny low leveled ghost like a haunted raccoon or something." Kuwabara said. Both me and Yusuke floated down, Yusuke about to punch the idiot.

"I'll show you Puny!" Yusuke yelled trying to punch him but he just went straight through. "You can forget it, there's no way I'm taking over that lame brain!" I nodded in agreement.

"Here my impression of you two, 'look at me am burning!'" Botan mocked. "Ready? Only one of you can go."

"Will we still be able to hear each other." I ask coming up with a plan.

"Yes but you wont be able to see each other, why?" Botan asked tilting her head.

"What are you thinking, sis?" Yusuke asks me knowing I'm planing something.

"Who ever doesn't get the body should scout out Keiko first then lead the other to her, I have a feeling Kuwabara has some enemies." I explained looking at Yusuke.

"Then I'll go seeing as you hate fighting." Yusuke volunteered,

"And cause Keiko's your girlfriend." I teased him

"Shut It Kaoru! Okay Botan do your thing." Yusuke growled at me, which made me giggle, Botan nodded and looked at Kuwabara. Making his body straighten and go stiff.

"All right he's yours for the taking." Botan said "but I've only given you one hour before your thrown to the outside a humans body like Kuwabara can't stand any longer then that. Miss this chance and they'll probably not be another. So find her quick and don't get lost." Yusuke nodded and floated down into Kuwabara.

"Hey Check me out Am inside Kuwabara! Feeling smooth!" Yusuke/Kuwabara said jogging in place.

'Yusuke we got no time, Move it!' I whisper in his ear.

"Well he's back to normal." one of the guys say.

"Oh Yeah. Out of my way punks, Now!" Yusuke/Kuwabara said running past Kuwabara's friends. I flew ahead and tried spotting Keiko, and found her two miles away from Yusuke, flying back down I whispered in his ear to take a left at the next corner.

"So much for normal." his friends say.

While he ran Three boys came out of no where and block his path. 'Dammit you were right, Kaoru.'

"Well if it isn't Kuwabara from Sarayashiki Junior High_." One guy said._

_"_Get Off me I know what it looks like but I'm telling ya I'm not Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled

"No, I remember that face and I owe it some bruises." one said getting in Yusuke's/ Kuwabara's face.

"Fine just wait till after sunset, you can hit me all you like." Yusuke said trying to get rid of them.

"Sorry but I don't take requests!" the guy yelled

"Oh then Take This!" Yusuke yelled punch the guy out cold, the guys buddies coming after him. He kneed one but got punched by the third guy.

"Okay Now I'm pissed!" yelled Yusuke as he go back up and punched him, head butted, and kicked the guy. Once down the guy tried getting back up.

"Man that hurt, I didn't think anyone could throw punches that hard core besides Yusuke Urameshi." then he faint and fell back on the ground.

"Darn I'm giving Kuwabara a good name." Yusuke said

'Yusuke Keiko's at the shopping center, but to get there we'll have to go around.' I said trying to push him to go,

"Why around? Won't that waste time?" he asked me

'not if your avoiding guys who want to pick fights with Kuwabara.' I stated.

"Fine around it is then!" he said rushing off and following my every order to turn, till we got to the shopping center. Two of keiko's friends walked out of the store, with out Keiko though. Still out of breath Yusuke/ Kuwabara walked up to them.

"I hope Keiko gets better soon." one girl said

"for her sake as well as ours people are starting to say things." the other said just as Yusuke reached them.

"Hey uh Girls." Yusuke said but when they looked back they screamed and ran off. "Hey wait! Oh man we only got fifteen minutes left." he said when the store door opened again.

"Sorry about that." Keiko said but stopped confused as their was no one there. "where did they go?"

' pull it together Yusuke and stop staring, we don't have time!' I hissed in his ear bring him back to the present.

I waited in tel he started to follow her after she past him then he came up behind her.

"Hey Keiko, nice Uniform." Yusuke/ Kuwabara said grabbing her boobs from behind. "Their so Squishy!"

"YUSUKE YOU PERV!" Keiko yelled turning around and giving him a nice hard slap, I let out a loud sigh as I shook my head at my brothers idea. At least it worked. "oh Who the heck are you?"

"Am exactly who you thought I was Keiko I'm Yusuke." he said laughing. "I don't care what any tough guy says your punches hurt the most." he said rubbing his cheek like he normally does, of course what he said really is true, her hit hurt, like a lot. I flinched at the thought of getting hit again.

"Don't tease me Yusuke, Is it really you? Where's Kaoru?" Keiko said in surprise " It's to strange why do you look like that?"

"I borrowed someones body and only one could fit so Kaoru's still a ghost, but its only for an hour! I know this is weird but you have to believe." Yusuke said grabbing her shoulders.

"whether I believe or not isn't the question I knew it was you from the first time you spoke, I know and it wasn't just your stupid gag or how you laugh, there's whys you move and speak that in a hundred years I wouldn't forget." Keiko said as her eyes began to water.

'Stupid Yusuke, if you make her cry again ill kill you.' I hissed in his ear.

"Whoa now, don't cry let save the mushy stuff for another time." Yusuke said trying to comfort her.

"Then tell me what's going on, what's next?" Keiko asked, I floated above watching how Yusuke explain all the stuff to her.

"Next I'm going to give you my message before this dummy get his body back, which happens in a minute!" Yusuke said "I guess you could think of this as a rental car and I'm about to lose my license."

"I'll say this as straight as I can, me and Kaoru are taking this test to get back and we're trying hard not to fail. So trust me and take care of our body till then, and tell my mom she got to stop the funeral, I know we've been a bum to you lately but please wait for us" Yusuke said dramatic in front of the sunset, Keiko nodded and smiled running to hug him.

"I will, I'd wait forever Yusuke!" Keiko said while they hugged, and just like that Yusuke left Kuwabara's body. Kuwabara looked around then saw Keiko in his arms and smile pervert like, hugging her more. But Keiko pulled back and slapped him.

"Ah Sorry about that!" Keiko said then ran off. Leaving Kuwabara slightly bruised. We followed Keiko as she ran to our house and started banging on the door for Atsuko. When she opened the door she looked like she saw a ghost.

"Atsuko I got to tell you about Yusuke and Kaoru They might be coming back!" Keiko said in a rush

"They already have," Atsuko said pointing behind her.

"Huh?" Keiko said confused.

"I opened Yusuke's coffin again because well I was going to smack him one more time for leaving with Kaoru, but then I saw, Yusuke's cheeks had a little color, his skin is slightly warm. I checked Kaoru and she had color too." Atsuko explained, leaving Keiko to gasp and look over Atsuko's shoulder.

"Their hearts are beating, its slow but my children are alive!" she said hugging Keiko as they both started crying.

"All things considered, I think I'd call this quiet a successful day." Botan said happily to the twins.

"Yeah." they said together, both pulling out the eggs they have, both stared in aw as the eggs glowed.

"Hey I think their feeding now." Kaoru said watching the eggs beat like glow.

"We only did good nature things today, don't you think so?" Yusuke asked looking up to Botan.

"I don't know Yusuke You did beat up those three boys as I recall." Botan told him honestly. We both watched as the eggs kept glowing.


	3. Chapter 3 Hot flames!

SenaAllMine3: Hi Again I Hope you guys like the last chapter, I'm now posting again. Chapter 3 here we go!

Kaoruke: SenaAllMine3 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters except for me and any other OC's she plans on throwing in there!

**Hot flames! Ties of a beloved**

_**One day Yusuke and and his twin sister, were killed in a car accident after saving a boys life. They awoke as ghosts and travailed with a guide named Botan to the mysterious spirit world, there the child Koenma gave Them a ordeal that could win back their life's. Hatching their spirit Beasts, if they're bad then a monster will hatch to devourer them forever, but if they are good then guides will emerge and bring them back to life.**_

"You know it would really be embarrassing to be eaten by something that came out of something an egg this tiny." slightly aggravated Yusuke complained.

"Well Yusuke, if you did some good deeds, then you won't have to worry." Botan stated knowingly

"Oh Please, I hate people who call themselves do gooders." Kaoru huffed "They say they care, but their only out for themselves!"

"Every things half empty with you two isn't it?! As long as you keep those crummy attitudes you'll never get your life's back!" Botan scolded them.

"That toddler Koenma got us by the balls and He knows It! He's just another idiot that's abusing his powers!" Yusuke shouted frustrated while tossing his egg up and down. Kaoru nodded her head in agreement but kept her egg safe in her hands. Botan panicked though and covered his mouth before he could say anymore.

"Shush! you got to watch that tongue, Yusuke." Botan told him.

" Who cares we're alone." Kaoru pointed out seeing how Yusuke couldn't.

"We don't know that for sure. Koenma is probably sending investigators to check on you guys to see how your doing." Botan explained

"Investigators? What do they look like?" Yusuke asked finally free from Botan's hand, just as he asked the sky darkened and thunder boomed, catching all of their attention. Lightening stuck down from a swirling cloud, a blue chunk of lightening came down towards them.

"They look like that." Botan pointed out before it shined brightly causing them to shield their eyes, fading the light left behind a small girl, barefoot and in a blue dress. She held a red book in one hand with her arms crossed.

"Hey Pleased to meet you." the girl said in greeting tilting her head.

"That was quite the entrance." Kaoru said

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked

"I'm the investigator." the girl said like it was obvious, Yusuke just chuckled.

"Heh, no joke?" Yusuke asked "Your the one huh?"

"The one Koenma sent to check on the twins progress?" Botan added, receiving a nod from the blue girl.

"I'm Soyinka." she stated firmly

"Then why don't you tell us what your going to investigate, Soyinka." Kaoru stated keeping her brother calm.

"I'm sorry, but that a secret." Soyinka told them disappearing then reappearing off to the side. "Botan, if you would help, witch one if Yusuke's girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? I don't- what are you talking about?" Yusuke asked confused

"She's talking about Keiko, Yusuke." Kaoru teased him, giggling when he tried to glare at her.

"Not that again!" Yusuke groan "She just a friend!"

"Right down there." Botan pointed to Keiko and her two 'friends' walking to school together. "Keiko's the one in the middle."

"It's hard to believe that a girl with her kind of positive markings would even go for a guy like him." Soyinka stated, Kaoru got a bad feeling from how she said that so decided to stay quiet.

"I heard that." Yusuke commented

"Now are we absolutely certain Keiko want the twins to come back and not just Yusuke?" Soyinka asked Kaoru paled at her words, her shoulders sank and she felt her heart squeeze.

'Their right no one alive wants me to come back.' she thought painfully

"Whoa Whoa there is no way Am going back if Kaoru isn't with me!" Yusuke yelled at the blue girl, pissed that she would say such a thing.

"Just saying, there's a great deal of man power involved in making one of these life recovery run smoothly let alone two, there no point in doing both if the people closest to you doesn't want one of you back." Soyinka stated.

"Why You! How we suppose to know what Keiko wants!" Yusuke growled at the girl, glancing over to Kaoru ever other time. She just floated there looking at her egg.

"It's clear she has some sense if she wants me gone." Kaoru mumbled Botan looked to her.

"She wants you both back." Botan said Kaoru frowned more.

"You think so? She always look at me like this!" Kaoru said making a squished face. "Hey Kaoru come to school, Hey Kaoru that's not the right uniform!" she mimicked Keiko "She only yells at me, while she cry's for Yusuke and stares at him all day." she huffed crossing her arms and turning her back to them.

"You Know that's not true, Kaoru." Yusuke said trying to coax her to turn around, but got a deadly stare from his smaller sister.

"Now why do you say things you don't mean Kaoru? You know she only scolds you cause she cares for you!" Botan told her "Soyinka I've learned not listen to her most of the time, she just jealous of Yusuke, sibling rivalry and all that."

"Botan! Why don't you nail your stupid mouth shut!" Kaoru growled getting in her face.

"Why don't get over your stupid Brother complex!" Botan yelled back

"The relationship between Keiko and Kaoru doesn't seem clear. I'll have to investigate it further." Soyinka said flying off to the school. She watched Keiko read perfectly in class, score a point in PE, then watched her talk to her friends.

"Come on Keiko pretty please let me see your math home work." on girl begged Keiko.

"Sorry but you have to learn to do it on your own." Keiko said sternly.

"Keiko help I can't figure out this question." another girl said running up to Keiko.

"Let me see." Keiko said helping her out.

"That's odd." Kaoru said watching Keiko, Yusuke and Botan following behind her and Soyinka

"What is?" Soyinka asked

"Keiko always let me see our homework for class, then she explains how she got the answers." Kaoru said looking very confused.

"So she allows you special privileges, she's smart athletic, friendly but stern with classmates. Her scores are next to perfect!" Soyinka said out loud while writing in her book. "this relationship with Yusuke and Keiko must obviously be one-sided."

"I can hear you!" Yusuke mumbled, Kaoru giggled at his frustrated state.

"Hmm? Here comes a handsome boy, this should be interesting." Soyinka pointed out, a guy walks up to Keiko.

"Excuse me, Keiko." he said, Keiko turned around at the sound of her name. "do you, have a minute?"

"uh Yeah. Of course" Keiko said unsure

"I heard you reading to today in class, and it made me sad, when you stopped. And it wasn't the book, cause I thought it was lame, you see I've fallen in love with your voice." he said charmingly, Keiko sadden. "will you be my girlfriend, Keiko?"

"Sorry, but no." Keiko said sounding truly sorry

"What? Why not? Don't tell me I've come to late and you like someone else!" the boy said panicked

"I do." Keiko said smiling sweetly before running off. " Kaoru was right boys like him are kinda creepy." she mumbled.

"Aww Keiko chose my silly brother over a charming boy toy." Kaoru teased,

"Now don't go jumping to conclusions she said she likes someone else she didn't say who!" Yusuke defended, Botan pointed at his face with a smile

"You can't keep pretending forever Yusuke, I Like Keiko, is write all over your face!" Botan teased, but got her hand smacked down by Yusuke.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yusuke yelled at them.

* * *

_~Urameshi House~_

"What is that smell?" Keiko asked looking around the trash filled house. Bags of garbage and empty bottles littered the floor. "Ew... I don't even think you can get to the other side of the room with out stepping on some half chewed food or broken glass."

Keiko hopped over the discussing bags to the counter with a note on it from Atsuko. 'Keiko, be gone for a little while take care of the twins for me'

"Ugh guess she's back to normal." Keiko stated aggravated at the irresponsible parent

"You don't seem to have a very responsible parent." Soyinka pointed out.

"Very observant." Kaoru and Yusuke said sarcastically in sync, Keiko's gasp brought them back to what she was doing. Keiko had walking in to the room Yusuke and Kaoruke are sleeping in, both had their hair down with pajamas on, Kaoru has pink pjs while Yusuke has blue, the blankets tucked in up to their necks.

"This is terrible! Even the twins are covered in garbage!" Keiko said upset. "what kind of parent leaves their children like this! I swear it should be some type of felony!" she was going to rush over but stepped on a empty bottle causing it to roll and her to fall back into the wall. The force from it caused a stack of books with a ramen bowl next to Kaoruke to fall, the bowl covered her face while books fell on top of her, Yusuke was left untouched.

"HAHA, did you see that! Poor you!" Yusuke laughed, Kaoru smacked him, hard, on the arm. "OW! Damn, has Keiko been teaching you how to hit?"

"Maybe..." Kaoru said an evil smirk on her face that gave Yusuke chills.

"Kaoruke! Hold on Kaoru I'm coming, are you alright?" Keiko, once again, rushed over while being careful of any other bottles. She through the books and bowl off the poor girls face, moving anything else that could fall on one of the twins. "I'm going to have to come here everyday or the twins wont have bodies to come home to. Just look at her face it all covered in dust."

Keiko got out her hanker chef and whipped off the dust that got on Kaoru's face, she looked over Yusuke's just in case he got some dust too.

"Keiko's been coming frequently to check on their bodies, ever sense the day they reached her." Botan explained

"There you go, your both all clean now." Keiko said putting her hanker chef away. "You know, Kaoru, your lucky to have a big brother like Yusuke, I'm lucky just to know the two of you." Keiko smiles sweetly at the two, she traces her finger down Yusuke's cheek to his lip, pausing she pulled it away and stared at his lips for a bit before slowly leaning in.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" both Kaoru and Yusuke shouted for different reasons.

"Come on Keiko! Not while I'm in the room!" Kaoru yells dramatically, laughing at the shear irony.

"What you doing Keiko?! Get the hell away from there! That's my body for crmfflflfle" Yusuke bellows, rushing in to stop her, but Soyinka shoved her hand in his mouth to quiet him.

"Quiet down! This is a perfect chance to investigate her!" Soyinka said staring at the seen.

"She can't hear us anyways." Botan pointed out.

/Attention everyone! This is the neighborhood watch comity, announcing a general heat advisory for the rest of the afternoon, please keep children and pets inside or well watered. Also keep in mind the added risk of fire in this dry heat, we've had two fires break out and foul play is suspected./ a announcer van drove by repeating the same this over again, snapping Keiko out of stealing Yusuke's first kiss, and her to blush dramatically.

"Thank you! And come back anytime Neighborhood watch comity!" Yusuke yells in thanks

"Oh pinch yourself Keiko, what do you think you doing here?" Keiko said, talking to herself,while she got up and moved away from Yusuke's body. "Oh Yes shopping! My mother wanted me to go shopping after school. Yes ill just have to clean this room later on." after that she hopped out of the house.

In the shadows a strange man walks up to the twins window and lights a clothe, in side a can on fire, after opening the window. he through the can in, catching the garbage and the house on fire. He ran off the moment the can left his hands, catching Botan's attention.

"Who was that?" Yusuke asks, the open window let the smoke out and being such a great observer Soyinka pointed it out.

"Uh the house is on fire." Kaoru gave her a good glare to shut her up.

"Yes it seems so." Botan agreed, Yusuke and Kaoru shared a look then brought their attention back to the fire.

"Our House Is On Fire!" they yell in unison, both panicking. "Mom didn't even have enough decency to lock the windows for us!"

"Uh maybe we should focuses on other things!" Botan tells them

"This is great our bodies are about to be fire wood!" Kaoru cry's rushing in to the house with Yusuke.

"Hey Wake Up Stupid! You Want To Die?!" both stood over their bodies, Yusuke punching himself and Kaoru slapping herself, all hits went straight through. "This isn't working. We definitely still asleep!"

"Hey cant we posses ourselves?" Yusuke asks Botan

"It doesn't work that way you can't revive till the eggs hatch." Botan says panicky

"Then What Are We Suppose To Do?!" they yell freaking out.

* * *

_~Shopping Center~_

"Your Keiko, right?" Kuwabara asks walking up to the girl, as she turns around.

"Yes, who are you?" Keiko reply's blinking up at the huge guy.

"I guess you could say I knew Yusuke and Kaoruke." he said sadly

"Oh your their friend?" Keiko asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for what happen I knew you were close to them and all." Kuwabara said trying to think of ways not to make her cry.

"Oh its okay. They're still alive." Keiko stated happily, the thought of the twins coming back and them having another friend, made her really happy. It took a moment but her words finally kick in and Kuwabara's eyes grew huge.

"What?! Their Alive?!" disbelief showing, but Keiko's nod approved it and he let a huge grin break out across his face.

"Let's Go! There's A Fire On Fourth Avenue!" some random guy yells, other people on the street start whispering about the fire department and feeling like being under attack. Keiko turned to look, seeing smoke in the distance near Yusuke's and Kaoruke's house.

"The twins live on fourth avenue, what if..." Keiko said to herself, then rushing off. But Kuwabara heard her and followed.

"Wait Keiko! You'll need help!" Kuwabara yells chasing after her. They reached the house just as the fire busts through the window, they both ran up to the house some adult tried to stop them but Kuwabara just pushed through them and grab a bucket of water pouring it on himself and Keiko.

"Interesting Keiko and Kuwabara are here." Soyinka pointed out.

"Keiko! Kuwabara! Forget about us!" Kaoru yells following after them in the flames as Keiko and Kuwabara burst through the door, flames filling in their only exit.

"Your a lot more important to this world then I am!" Yusuke yells trying to get Keiko to turn around

"Go Back!" they yell desperate for a way to save their friends.

"You do know that with out your bodies you can't come back to life, don't you?" Soyinka stated

"What's The Point of Being Alive," Kaoru said fast, trying to think of ways to save them.

"If Keiko And Kuwabara Have to Get Killed For it!" Yusuke finished for her just as fast.

They reach the twins bodies just in time as their blankets catch on fire, Keiko ran in and tried patting the flames out, tossing the blanket away when there was to much. Keiko started to wrap Kaoruke in a sheet so she wouldn't burn, while Kuwabara did the same with Yusuke, then lifted the two into their arms heading for the exit. Kuwabara held Yusuke fire man style while Keiko held Kaoru next to her, but the flames had reached to door before them blocking the only way out.

"Botan, Please There Got's to be Something I Can Do!" Kaoru pleaded tired of watching the seen before her.

"I'm sorry, I've tried everything in my power." Botan told her sadly

"There is one way." Soyinka said catching both of the twins attention. "but you might not want to do it."

"I'll Deiced That For Myself! Tell Me!" Yusuke growled at the girl.

"You can save their life's by using the power that's been gathered by the spirit beasts you've been caring with you." she stated

"What?! You mean This little guy?" Yusuke asks looking at his golden egg.

"Throw it in the fire and it will unleash from the egg and save them." Soyinka said unaffected by the events.

"That All I Have to Do? Why Didn't You Say So?" Yusuke growled at her

"But if you hatch the spirit beast now, before it's read, and it won't be able to preform it usual duty's." she informed them.

"So that means if he saves their life the beast won't be able to bring Yusuke back?" Botan asks fearfully

"Right, one of you will never have a chance to be alive in this world again." Soyinka confirmed, shocking both Yusuke and Kaoruke. Thoughts of a world without the other running through their heads, they shared a look and with a small nod from Yusuke, Kaoru admittedly started to panic.

"So one of our life's for theirs. I wish someone had told us this morning I would be making this kinda of decision." Yusuke said

"You time is short Am afraid." Soyinka told them.

'well it was a good dream...' Yusuke thought

'oh please King Yama don't tell me he plans to...' Kaoru watched her brother, her eyes wide in fear.

"Yusuke?" she called his name fear shaking her voice. If she lived and was left alone, she wouldn't survive. With out her brother she had no hope, he's all she had, their mother couldn't even hold her liquor.

"Sorry Kaoru, your more important." Yusuke said finally turning and throwing his egg into the fire without a second thought, Kaoru tried to stop him but was to late. A blue light came from the egg and turned the flames a variety of blues, the power admitted from it calmed the flames and separated them creating a path way to the door. The two humans stared in amazement before walking through, and out the door, outside the fire trucks just arrived.

Yusuke heaved a sigh of relief. "They're both okay, we really pulled it off! Well I … sure am... relieved."

"Yuusssuukkee!" Kaoru cried tackling her brother, making them do flips in the air, tears running down her face. "Why you stupid Jerk! You can't come back with me now! I'll be all alone! Everyone's going to be sad if you don't come back!" she blabbered on while Yusuke tried to comfort her with 'it'll be okay' and 'you'll be fine' patting her back in soothing motions.

"Typical now the fire trucks arrive." Kuwabara stated looking at Keiko. "come on we got to get them some where safe."

When Keiko nodded Kuwabara picked Yusuke onto his shoulder while Keiko picked up Kaoru piggy back style. They both rushed off to somewhere else. Keiko's hair burnt short.

"Yusuke, things aren't going to be so easy anymore," Botan said grabbing his shoulder "you can't just wonder around anymore, I'll have to take you back. I don't know who Keiko will love anymore, but you can not interfere. There is no point in her saving her heart for someone she'll never have, like you."

"Oh no I didn't think- Soyinka is there any other way to make this work?" Yusuke asks sadness griping his heart, Soyinka didn't say anything and seemed indifferent, disheartening Yusuke, as he looked at his small sister crying into his chest. "So it's really over?"

Back at the burnt down house, Atsuko, Keiko and Kuwabara stood in front of it with Yusuke and Kaoruke in wheelchairs.

"Am so sorry, I put both you kids at risk today. Just because I was out on one of my stupid escapades, and Keiko your hair," Atsuko apologizes.

"It's okay, The twins bodies are okay and that whats important. We saw a road of blue fire leading us out, it was like a big explosion and I was surrounded by Yusuke's presences. Yusuke saved us cause he knows their returning." Keiko said sweetly smiling down at Yusuke.

"I Still cant believe it!" Kuwabara laughed crouching down in front of the twins. "You little rascals!"

Atsuko shoved him out of the way thou. "Oh darlings, sorry about that fire, but your okay now at least, right?"

Yusuke growled frustrated by the seen below him. "This is so stupid, isn't anyone going to tell them their talking to a dead body! Stop apologizing mom I'll never be around to tell you or Kaoru it okay! I'm Dead For Good!" he yells at them, giving one more frustrated sigh. Kaoru watched off to the side, but floated over to him when she believed he was done shouting, and gave him a hug that she knew they both needed.

"It's so sad.." Botan said watching the seen

"It can't be helped he made this decision on his own." Soyinka stated

"Okay Botan, take me to heaven or hell, I'm tired of being here." Yusuke said floating up higher in the sky with Kaoru.

"**Yusuke Urameshi, there's no reason to act like a baby." Koenma's voice rang through out the sky, an image of him blurring in to focuses above them. **

"What? Koenma?" Yusuke and Kaoru say surprised

"Koenma sir?" Botan and Soyinka ask in surprise as well.

"**Soyinka I have received your report. Yusuke and Kaoruke you've shown to have more characters then I thought. I've been trying to figure out if the people around you really want to back, contrary to my personal opinion they acutely do. More importantly you've both exhibited astounding potential to be descent beings, cause this trait is so rare, I've decided to give you another chance Yusuke." Koenma spoke seriously **

"**In retrospect it was a very good thing you through this egg into the fire, if you had allowed it to hatch, the spirit beast which had been feeding off you consent negative energy, would not be a pretty sight, it would of bitten your head off." scaring Yusuke a little**

"**But as you and I know that's not what happen, you through the egg into the fire with out hesitation, saving Keiko's and Kuwabara's life at the cost of your own. You two have a special quality buried under all the crap, and your added experience with death could make you very useful." Koenma explained fully**

"You Think We're Useful?!" Yusuke and Kaoruke shout in unison.

"So are you giving him his life back?" Botan asks for them, earning a nod from him. "Oh Koenma, your so gracious!"

"**As long as you don't call me a toddler anymore, okay?" he said finally fading away.**

Both Yusuke and Kaoru sat there for a minute before breaking out into smiles, Kaoru jump Yusuke again giving him a hard squeeze, before letting go and letting Botan twirler him around in a hug. She laughed like she was the happiest girl in the world, and at the moment she was.

"Yusuke! You did it, you really did it! I'm so happy for you two!" Botan shouted excitedly laughing with all of them before Yusuke got her off, and punched the air.

"Yeah!" he shouted to the sky!


	4. Chapter 4 the twin's resurrection

Chapter 4 Yusuke's resurrection and Kaoruke's spirit beast!

_**One day Yusuke and his sister died in a car accident, they awoke as a ghost and was given a chance to regain their life by hatching a dangerous spirit beast, that fed off their energy. The spirit beast might of eaten Yusuke alive, but he used the power of the egg to save Keiko's and Kuwabara's life, and sacrificed his one chance at coming back. Koenma, ruler of the spirit world, has seen his selfless act and will give him a second chance.**_

"There two things we both hate," Kaoru grumbled, "Waiting and being rushed."

"And what do you know, that's all we've been doing lately!" Yusuke huffed, both floating in the air waiting for Koenma.

"You know, important people like Koenma are always quite busy." Botan told them.

"Hah, those guys just like to keep you waiting to make you think they're important." Kaoru stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Besides how busy can a toddler be?" Yusuke said copying his sister.

"I thought we agreed you'd stop calling me that." Koenma floated behind Yusuke with a pointed look. Making Yusuke jump and make a sound of surprise.

"Koenma!" Kaoru squealed aiming for a hug from him, which she missed and crashed into Yusuke.

"Yo, So Kaoruke hows the egg doing?" Koenma asks like she didn't just try tackling him. Untangled from Yusuke Kaoru pulls out her egg that now is the size of her whole stomach, she smiled happily and pet the egg in her lap.

"It growing just fine, I've been thinking nothing but good thoughts!" Kaoru stated looking proud of herself, their mom use to always say she was the sheep in wolf clothing. Mean while Yusuke was mumbling something about stupid toddlers Botan heard and Koenma would of heard it if Botan hadn't covered his mouth.

"What was that Yusuke?" Koenma asks suspiciously

"Yusuke was just wondering when would be a good time to bring him back to life." Botan said trying to keep Yusuke out of trouble.

"Ah yes about that matter, it seems we're going to have to rush." both Yusuke and Kaoruke grumbled at the new information before Koenma grabbed Yusuke's hand, who grabbed Kaoru's hand, and flew off with them. "Come With Me!"

When they reached their destination, they where in a big apartment complex, that the twins mother had got after the fire. Atsuko was inside drinking on one of the new chairs while Yusuke's and Kaoru's bodies laid on two beds, parallel to each other.

"Nice pad, our mom must have good fire insurance." Yusuke commented standing in front of his body. "So are you going to put me back into my body now?"

"Not just yet, energy of the body and the energy of the soul have their own wave lengths, in less the two are perfectly alined they can not join. Which won't happen till tomorrow." Koenma explained side glancing at Yusuke as the twins smiled together.

"Wow! Starting tomorrow, we'll be humans with real fists and everything!" Kaoru and Yusuke state happy their getting their life"s back.

"Well that's the best case scenario, there is a small problem. The frequencies of your wave lengths are lower then most people, if you miss this chance tomorrow you'll have to wait awhile to re aline." Koenma said pointing at Yusuke.

"What are we talking about, weeks or months?" Kaoru asks wondering how long she would have to wait.

"Fifty two years." Koenma stated

"FIFTY TWO YEARS!" Yusuke and Kaoru shout, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes, but I think it would be wise if we tried to do it tomorrow instead. And in order for That to happen, you'll need someone in the living world that cares about you, a least a little bit, to donate their life energy." Koenma continued ignoring Yusuke and Kaoru gaping at him.

"You mean like a human sacrifice?" Kaoru asks

"Are you kidding? Am not evil. They must give it to you through the lips!" Koenma told them making a kissy face, how with his pacifier, I do not know. But his answer made Kaoru break out laughing and Yusuke to freak out.

"I don't see what's surprising about that, haven't you heard of mouth to mouth recitation?" Koenma teased Yusuke, Kaoru finally got over her giggles watched as her brother gave in to his fate.

"Ugh, I guess so." Yusuke mumbled while Koenma took out a pocket watch and looked at the time, that said exactly midnight.

"It's time now.." Koenma placed his hands over Yusuke's head and closed his eyes, when he opens them a strange power admits from his palms, surrounding Yusuke's body in a bluish light.

"Hey! Why are you making me glow!?" Yusuke shouts panicked

"Standard procedure, am opening the road between your body and the spirit world, so the transfer can be made, in the morning your body will shine in gold. Tonight while your body prepares, you must enter the dreams of the three people that want you back the most. Tell them each what to do, then if one understands the message and kisses you before tomorrow at midnight, then you'll return to the living world." Koenma tells him, finished with the preparations.

"Three people, huh?" Yusuke says thinking to himself, Atsuko on the other hand tries pouring more booze but finds herself coming out empty.

"Poo, empty already? Must be a sign someone's thinking of me at the bar!" Atsuko says getting up ad wobbling over to Yusuke. "Hey there Yusuke watch over the house and your little sis, for me while am gone." she whispers, wobbling and giggling out the door.

"The first is your mother, who seems to be leaving now." Koenma pointed out

"Oh yeah, we better rule her out, she'll be on this streak for days." Kaoru stated shrugging her shoulders

"Ugh, who are the other two people I got?" Yusuke groan trying to think of who else.

"You should know, it's the ones closest to you." Koenma told him.

"Well Keiko is definitely one of them. Of course Yusuke wouldn't mind a kiss from her." Kaoru teased laughing at his flushed face.

"Shut it Kaoru!" Yusuke growled at her, which had the opposite effect of what he wanted, she giggled.

_**~Kuwabara's house~**_

"AHHHH!" Kuwabara jolts out of bed screaming his head off "It's terrifying I didn't know nightmares could be so bad." as he mentioned it he thought of the dream where he kissed Yusuke and freaked out again.

_**~Urameshi House~**_

Keiko sat on a stool next to Yusuke's bed. ' Yusuke, he certainly doesn't look golden, but was it... should I try?' Keiko blushed at the thought and got up, leaving the house. 'don't be silly, i-it was just a dream.'

"Hey didn't she see me glowing?" Yusuke asks watching Keiko leave the building with his sister, Koenma and Botan, from above.

"I forgot to tell you, the connection starts at the feet and gradually moves up, you won't be completely gold till noon. Guess she should of checked the sheets." Koenma informed them.

"Kuwabara and our mom are hopeless, I'll just have to wait til Keiko gets out of school. I hate waiting." Yusuke grumbled, 'speaking of wait when is this guy do?' Kaoru thought to herself.

"That reminds me, Koenma when is this little guy going to hatch?" Kaoru asks motioning to the egg in her arms.

"Yes well, by the looks of it, it should hatch tonight. perfect timing for twins, am I right?" Koenma jokes, getting a nod from the twins.

_**~School~**_

'Kuwabara's not in school today, I wanted to ask him about the dream.' Keiko thought to herself in class while looking over to Kuwabara's desk. She looked up from her notes when Takanaka walked in and called her name.

"Yukimora, Keiko Yukimora."

"Yes sir?" she asks standing up

"Would you come with me, there's something wrong with your mother." he tells her calmly. Keiko, shocked by the news leaves the school to go to the hospital.

_**~Hospital~**_

"Am afraid she's over worked herself in this hot weather Mr. Yukimora, but with a days rest we think she'll be fine." the doctor told Keiko's dad, the man bows in respected and thanks.

"Thank you doctor, thank you very much." he turns around after the doctor leaves and walks over to his daughter sitting next to his wife's bed. "Keiko they said she'll be fine, now lets give her a chance to sleep now."

"No, Am staying right here." not wanting to leave her mother, Keiko shook her head.

"Oh how unlucky this is, she'll stand at her mothers bed side all night, but your the one that needs attention." Botan stated

"You know between our house burning down and the energy wave length problem and now this, it real feels like someones out to get us." Yusuke pointed out feeling freaked out by the thought.

"Yo, your link up to the spirit world is fully loaded Yusuke, the only thing left now is the life energy." Koenma told them seriously.

_**~Game Arcade~**_

"Go Go! faster, you wimp! Get out of my way!" Kuwabara yelled at the racing game, while Yusuke, Kaoru and Botan float through the door looking for him. Yusuke was the first to spot him and rush over.

"Come on Kuwabara, get you head out of that damn game and listen to me!" Yusuke said putting his hands together, begging Kuwabara to listen. "I don't want to think am weird or anything but Please , Please Please Just Kiss Me!"

"Hey get off my tail road trash!" Kuwabara shouted at the game, not hearing a word Yusuke just said.

"IDIOT!" Yusuke yelled at him trying to punch him, like always, going straight through him. Giving Kuwabara the tickle feeling.

"This arcade just got chilly." Kuwabara said looking around the arcade

"Did you see that? He can sense me! Now put it together moron!" Yusuke said still trying to talk to Kuwabara, Kaoruke shook her head as she watched him. Kuwabara got up and hugged himself

"Oh no Not the tickle feeling!" he said while running out of the arcade.

"He could take awhile." Botan said

"Which I don't have!" Yusuke growled out be fore moving on.

_**~Some Club~**_

"Hey are you listening to me! How can you go partying with these weirdos when my life is hanging by a stupid thread! Get off your butt!" Yusuke yells at Atsuko while she was sitting in between two guys dressed like girls and drinking her ass off.

"You sure can hold your licker." one girl/man said praising her.

"That much always give me gas." the one on the other side of her stated.

"Another round for the ladies!" Atsuko shouts making the two Girl/Men laugh.

"Atsuko your such a friend!" the first one said again

"Then drink some more." she slurred to them. While Yusuke and Kaoru looked at her in disbelief.

"Just pull the plug." Yusuke says hanging his head.

_**~Kaoruke POV~**_

We were flying and I could tell Yusuke was giving up, me and Botan sat on her ore while Yusuke held on with one hand.

"I suppose the only thing we can do at this point is contact Keiko again." Botan suggests.

"What's the use, she's practically handcuffed to her mom." Yusuke complained all ready giving up, I looked down at my egg and saw it wiggle in my lap. I just couldn't think of what to do, if I revive without Yusuke I don't know what I would do. I'm such a chicken.

"What will you do then? Its about to be 11:45." Koenma told him

"Time flies doesn't it." Yusuke said sarcastically, that's when I noticed Botan looked like she was thinking. When she got that 'Ah Ha' look I slid off the ore just in time for her to yank it out of Yusuke's hand and zoom off.

"If this won't do it I don't know what will." she said while Yusuke twirled in the air.

"Wait Botan!" Yusuke calls after her

"Just hang tight, I have an idea that could still make this work!" she yelled back

"Doesn't she know when to quit?" Yusuke grumbled making me sigh at his attitude.

"You should learn from her, the only time you don't give up is in a fight." I told him, poking his cheek. We then flew off to our house and floated out side the door .

"What will you do if she doesn't make it?" Koenma asks Yusuke.

"The only thing I can do, wait around another fifty years. Then I'll go see Keiko when she's an old hag." he joked sarcastically, he noticed Keiko running up to the building when he looked down and Koenma got out his watch when Botan floated up to them.

"Her mother was asleep so she was tuned in on the spirit world, I relayed the message through her." Botan explained. Keiko ran to the elevator and pushed the up button a couple times before going for the stairs.

"Will she make it?" I ask, felling tense. Just then my egg cracked.

"It is now 11:57." Koenma counted down. Keiko reached our door and began searching in her school bag for her keys trying to go as fast as she could.

"She only got's, three minutes." Yusuke bites out, another crack appears on the egg.

"Make that two minutes." Koenma points out. "11:59!"

"It's to late..." Yusuke says tensing as the time pasts, just as Keiko finds the key and opens the door, kicking off her shoes and running in to the house. Another crack.

"Yusuke!" Keiko calls out racing towards his bed. Crack.

"Keiko!" Yusuke responded racing to his body. The bell rang midnight just as the egg in my hands glows a pretty blue and I shield my eyes from it's light. Warmth and darkness filled my senses in tel I hear crying off to the side and a weight on my chest. My own golden eyes meet with feline like ones, a blue cat with black hair on top of its head and two tails sat on my chest looking down at me. When it jumped off I sat up and looked for the sores of the crying, Keiko must have heard me cause she turned around and I had to smile because she looked shocked. I got up and walk over to her but landed on my butt when she tackled me.

"Kaoru! I'm sorry I didn't make it in time, I'm so sorry!" she cried out on my shoulder, I pat her back and look at my brothers bed, another smile makes it's way on my face though when see him sitting up smiling back at me.

"No, You made it just in time." I tell, she moves back to look at my face then follows my eyes to Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" she cry's out jumping out of my arms in to his.

"Hey nice kiss." Yusuke tells her scratching his face, Keiko tackled him this time fitting herself on the bed.

"Hey bro," I say as I walk over to them after dusting my pink Pajamas off, "Have a nice nap?" I joke

"Very funny, Kaoru." he rolls his eyes at me making me giggle. "So wheres the little beast?"

I look around and see the two tail cat curled up on my bed, so I went over to it and picked her up(don't ask how I know its a she, it's just is), careful not to wake her. As I pick her up I notice small blue wings on her side, she made a cute coo sound when I shifted her in my arms.

"Right here." I say bring her over to show Yusuke and notice Keiko asleep in his lap.

"Whoa a blue cat, that's going hard to explain." Yusuke laughs at the the idea and I join him. It's good to be alive again.

_**~No ones POV~**_

"She barely made it, I was holding my breath and everything." Botan says exhaling her breath. "well, I guess this case is over."

"Don't be crazy Botan, their case is only beginning, didn't you know?" Koenma says surprising Botan "The real ordeal will be much harder. Let's see how our little twins fair when their not floating in the sky."

The next day Yusuke and Kaoruke were walking down the street, both with their hair down and not gelled or pulled back like usual. Kaoru barely came up to Yusuke's shoulder and her hair fell in waves down her back. She wore a tight black shirt with a blue jacket over it, tight blue jeans covered her fit legs and her normal sneakers on her feet. Yusuke wore a red plaid shirt with a yellow sweater over it and a green jacket, he also wore blue jeans and white sneakers like his sister.

"My feet are so heavy their stuck to the ground!" Kaoru said happily and laughed, Yusuke laughing with her.

"Man I love gravity!" Yusuke said, while laughing two boy walking the opposite way stopped them.

"Hey Mister." one guy said, leering at Kaoru. "Can we borrow a little cash?"

"You see, we lost our wallets and need to call our mom." the other said smirking rudely. The first guy put his hand on Yusuke shoulder.

"Your remember how the golden rules work don't cha?" he said

"Just give us all the money you got on, Okay!" the threatened. Both Yusuke and Kaoru looked at them amazed.

"Are you guys talking to me?" Yusuke asked, confusing the two bullies.

"He means you see us?" Kaoru asks them.

"Who else would we be threatening buddy?!" the rude one asks, making both of the twins smile watery.

"I can talk trash to people and even touch them." Yusuke said grabbing the guy's hand.

"To be Alive is a wonderful thing!" Kaoru chirped happily both laughing as they walked pass the boys.

"How Dare you! You cant touch me!" one guy said raising his fist to punch Yusuke, but the his friend grabbed his wrist.

"leave them alone, it's not right to mess with the crazy's" Yusuke and Kaoru just kept walking smiling to themselves.

"This way," a quiet voice said stopping the twins who looked around. "Yes over here. Do you have a minute?" a lady dressed in purple and pink wizard robs, that covered her face and head, beckoned them over. She sat at a table that had a crystal ball on top of it.

"Who? Us?" they ask in sync, receiving a nod from the woman. The twins looked at each other then shrugged, walking over to the lady in the ally. "Alright."

The crystal glowed under her hands and she waved them over it. "You were born under the influence of an unusual star, both of your life energy's are somehow different from other people." she told them.

"You don't say." Yusuke chuckled out

'maybe we should tell her we've been dead for a couple of week, that would through her.' Kaoru thought to herself.

"No it wouldn't, you have a mission to accomplish together." the lady said looking up at their faces, they both just turned around and started to walk away. "Where are you going? Am not finished!" she called out to them. Yusuke slipped on a pair of sun glasses while Kaoru crossed her arms above head.

"Sorry, but no missions for us." Yusuke told her

"All we doing now is some good old R and R." Kaoru said walking away with her brother. Along their walk two boys from their school walked out of a coffee shop.

"All those guys are from Rugafuji junior high." one guy said, catching both of the twins attentions

"Yeah they come here all the time now." his friend told him

"I hear their trying to the turf away from Kuwabara." the first guy explained

"No way, man... we better get out of here." his friend said

"If only the Urameshi twins were still alive." the first one told him, both the twins walked in to the coffee shop and at the middle table a group of six guys sat. all looking like gangsters. The bell above their heads rang as they ignored the group and choose a booth in the back, the sat across from each other Yusuke reading a magazine that was on their table.

"These are defiantly guys from Rugafuji," Yusuke whispered to his sister.

"I see they've been taking advantage of thing while we were gone." she whispered back

"That's nice of them." Yusuke said sarcastically, Kaoru blew on the tea the waitress gave her and watched the boys behind her through Yusuke's sun glasses. "from the way their sitting I'd say four eyes is their ring leader." he whispered to her sneaking glances at them. He had to look over his glasses when he noticed the boss had two horns on his head.

"He has horns on his head doesn't he?" Kaoru asked him calmly like they were talking about the weather.

"Oh yeah, two pointy ones. I don't think anyone else can see them." Yusuke said going back to his magazine.

"Don't let it rune our day, okay?" she said looking at the group's reflection, Yusuke gave her a nod, both listened in on them.

"Hey, Kuwabara's later then usual." the guy sitting across from their boss pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe he's not gonna come after all." the guy sitting next to him said

"So what makes you so sure he'll follow your orders, Sakamoto?" the first guy asks,

"Simple my dear boys, I'm playing with a loaded deck." Sakamoto told them, "and as evidence of his great loyalty, I'm having him steal a comic book from the most guarded store in town and bring it to me."Kaoru had to roll her eyes at that.

"Oh please horn boy, every buddy knows Kuwabara doesn't steal things,it goes against his honor code." Yusuke whisper to her, just as the bell above the door rings and Kuwabara with his three friends, Kirishima, Okubo, and Komada, come in walking straight for Sakamoto's table.

"Eikichi! Eikichi, where are you?!" Kuwabara calls out

"She here, safe with me. Now let's see what you got there!" Sakamoto orders him, motioning towards the paper bag in Kuwabara's hand. Kuwabara reached in to the bag and pulls out three comic books, and drops them on the table in front of Sakamoto. Both Kaoru and Yusuke looked surprised.

"There! I got you several kinds I didn't know what you liked." Kuwabara growled out.

"Well isn't that interesting Kuwabara," Sakamoto said pulling out the recite for the comic books. "I didn't know they gave recites for stealing." He crushed and through it on the ground.

"What difference does it make!? I got you the comic books! Now give me Eikichi!" Kuwabara growled at him

"Fool, you've missed the point entirely! I was trying to teach you the thrill of stealing things, This is not what we agreed upon."Sakamoto told him an evil smirk converting on his face. "Now apologize. You heard me, get on your knees and apologize for being wrong."

"What!" Komada Growled at him getting ready for a fight. "Don't push it Sakamoto!"

"Never!" Okubo shouted at them, but they were stopped by Kuwabara's hand blocking their path. Kuwabara did as he was told and got on his knees. "Kuwabara don't..."

"I'm sorry Sakamoto I was wrong." Kuwabara said bowing his head

"What was that? you were mumbling." One guy said

"I'm Sorry I Was Wrong!" Kuwabara yelled, Sakamoto's group laughed at him.

"This Eikichi girl must be special to make him sink that low." Kaoru whispered over the table to Yusuke , now openly watching the seen unfold.

"Your pathetic," the first guy bullied Kuwabara

"You might as well give us your back bone too." another said.

"I just can't believe your doing all that for a retarded fuzz ball." some other dude said pulling a calico kitten with a cropped tail out of a bag.

"Ah! Eikichi!" Kuwabara called out panicked, both Yusuke and Kaoru did a classic anime fall. "Please don't hurt her, I'll do anything you want me to do!" Kuwabara begged.

"How did such a pathetic loser become boss on this turf?" they taunted

"Hey Who you calling a pathetic loser ?"

"Kuwabara would knock you teeth out if you just fight him like a man!"

"It's wrong playing off Kuwabara's love for kittens!" Kuwabara's friend defended him, ready for a fight.

"You want her?" the guy holding the kitten swung her around taunting Kuwabara more.

"Your mad. Then why don't you do something terrible? I think you'll find it fun if you do it once or twice." Sakamoto coaxed "It gives you a thrill like no other."

"Boss sure has gotten weirder in these last couple weeks, but you gotta admit, he's sure is getting the job done. At this rate we'll rule the whole city soon!" one guy said

"Yeah Kuwabara's a cinch, I'm just glad that twins got hit by a car!" another laughed out, the others joining him in his laughing.

"Well lets not dwell on dead people, terrorizing the living is much more entertaining." Sakamoto smiled cruelly.

_**~Kaoruke's POV~ **_

They left after that and went to a abandoned lot where they surrounded Kuwabara and his guys, me and Yusuke easily following them. We didn't make a move though, Yusuke said we should wait to make our big entrance, but damn I'd be lying if I said they didn't piss me off.

"Just tell me want you want Sakamoto, I don't care what as long as you give me Eikichi!" Kuwabara stated trying to finish this and get his kitty back.

"Good, this will be your last order. Hit your three friends!" Sakamoto ordered pointing at the three boys behind Kuwabara. This guy really pisses me off and I could tell Yusuke felt the same way, but he didn't move so I continued watching.

"What!" Kuwabara shouted in out rage.

"They've been staring at me ever sense we met, I think its very rude. So hit them til I say stop." Sakamoto explained. watching as Kuwabara clench his fists, "Now Hit Them!"

"No! I could never do that to them!" Kuwabara gritted out.

"Fine, Do It!" Sakamoto motioned for the guy behind him holding Eikichi, the guy took out a bottle and broke in on a crate next to him, holding the sharp jagged end to the kitten. I let out a Quiet hiss at the action.

"Eikichi!" Kuwabara cried out.

"Hit them or say good bye too your Cat" Sakamoto ordered again.

"Hit us Kuwabara! We can take it!"

"We'll just act like it's Sakamoto hitting us and we'll get him back!"

"That's right we owe you anyway." His friend defend him, trying to make him do it for his kitty

"No! That goes against my code!" Kuwabara gritted out signaling Sakamoto.

"You Heard Him! Kill the Cat!" Sakamoto ordered, that when Yusuke jumped. He punched the guy with the kitty sending her flying, I easily catch her landing gracefully on my feet and Yusuke walks up beside me to give the kitty a scratch on the ear. Our back to the whole group.

"Where they come from?" one guy asks.

"Who the hell are they?" another asked, Yusuke always one to be fancy had his hair geld back while I just let my bangs and put my hair in a ponytail. We both turned around and smiled, Yusuke said a quick hi and I waved at them with my free arm.

"It's them, The Urameshi Twins!" a guy says shocked out of his mind, I let a giggle escape at their faces.

"You-You really came back from the dead!" Kuwabara stated amazed and shocked.

"That's right and we're in the mood for a relaxing throw down." Yusuke said running straight at the bullies, kicking one in the gut. I follow slowly behind but ducked when one guy went for me, slipping my leg under him a easily knocked him down. Kuwabara and his friend got smiles on their face and joined in on the fight, Kuwabara going for the guy that said he didn't have a back bone. Another guy jumped him from behind, a nice kick to the face got him off nicely, I gave Kuwabara one of my best smiles and handed him his kitty.

"Here you go," I said before noticing Sakamoto running off. "Yusuke! We got a runner!" I shout out while chasing the guy.

"Hey he's gonna miss the best part!" Yusuke jokes following us, I noticed a tunnel up a head and ran faster, he was so slow it was funny. "Don't you want to talk?"

the guy trip right after we entered the tunnel and I had to turn around to stop, Yusuke came from behind trapping the poor guy. "You know, I think your Right." I say lowly Yusuke grabbed him by the back of his collar, punching him in the back of his head. "I didn't want to talk to you either, your embarrassment"

"And what's with the little horns huh?" Yusuke asked before noticing something crawl out of the guys mouth, to me it looked like a miniature ogre. It was blue with purple hair and two horns on it's head, it looked really ugly."Whoa what the hell is that thing!?"

"What!?" it screeched in a high pitched voice and started to glow, bouncing off in a line of light. Our eyes followed him around the tunnel and Yusuke caught him out of the air, holding him with ease in one hand. "get your filthy hands off me! Don't you know living humans can't see me! And they certainly can't pick me up out of the air! Your breaking the rules!"

"Your too big to be a tape worm." Yusuke stated

"And he talks." I point out looking over his shoulder at the thing, or demon as I figured out in my head.

"Ah! They even speak my language!" he squawked again

"His name is Jaiki. He's a ruthless criminal, wanted for five previous convictions in the spirit world. He burrows into the evil portions of a humans soul and makes them do his bidding." the fortune teller from earlier said walking towards us from the way we came.

"Hey your the fortune teller from the ally." Yusuke points out dumbly, I shook my head and watched her carefully.

"Yes and you've proven to be the ones we're looking for. Jaiki is very hard to find once he's entered a human, we've been tracking him for weeks but you instincts help you catch the criminal before you even knew the crime." she explained

"Our instincts?" we asked in sync, my first thought was how did she know about spirit world?

"You two have all that's required to be detectives of the spirit world." she pointed at us. 'Her eyes look really familiar, who is she?'

"That's a fancy title, what do they do?" I ask curious to what that means.

"You'll learn soon enough Kaoruke, Yusuke. The appointment is mandatory." she said still pointing at us.

"Whoa! Slow down! How do you know our names!?" Yusuke yelled at her, 'Ah! That's who she is Botan!' I think to my self.

"Don't get fussy, I hope you know mine too!" she said pulling her hand back to take off the hood part off her head. Revealing duh Duh duh Botan!

"Botan! It's You!" Yusuke shouted in surprise, I smirk, happy to figure it out before she took the hood off.

"There, you see. I knew you'd remember me, it's only been one day." she smiled happily at us.

"Are we in trouble?" we ask in sync like always

"_**Yusuke and Kaoruke Urameshi." **_Koenma's voice rung around us, as we all ran out and looked up into the sky to see the big baby looking down on us. **_"once again you have surprised me, beginners luck am sure. But at last you've past you test and sense the situation is rather desperate right now, I'm going to commission both of you. You are for the moment Spirit detectives of earth and no it's not just a fancy title, you'll get cool powers, I've come up with them myself. As the need arises Botan will supply you with information for your cases, they wont be easy, I hope your ready." _** Koenma explained slowly fading from the sky. Botan took the little demon out of Yusuke's hand and pulled out her ore.

"I'll take this little guy back to the spirit world. You better get a good nights rest for tomorrow." Botan told us floating off on her ore.

"Your just gonna leave us like this?" we call after her

"I promise this will all make sense very soon, we'll have so much fun working together!" she said smiling good bye before disappearing into the sky.

"Well, so much for the good old R and R." I mumbled, Yusuke nodding his head in agreement.


End file.
